


Button

by RedWings111



Series: MumDoc [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Mumbo smiled as he walked along the roof of the neither, a skip in his step. Today's endbusting with Iskall had gone amazingly well and Mumbo had even gotten some good loot! But, he was exhausted, and all he could think about was wrapping up in his boyfriends arms and falling asleep.Mumbo smiled wider as he saw his 'button' mini game a few meters away, then frowned......Was that Doc?
Relationships: Doc/Mumbo
Series: MumDoc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723504
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	Button

**Author's Note:**

> .....I love MumDoc, help.....

Mumbo smiled as he walked along the roof of the neither, a skip in his step. Today's endbusting with Iskall had gone amazingly well and Mumbo had even gotten some good loot! But, he was exhausted, and all he could think about was wrapping up in his boyfriends arms and falling asleep. 

Mumbo smiled wider as he saw his 'button' mini game a few meters away, then frowned. 

.....Was that Doc?

Mumbo laughed as he flew over, staring at the throne Doc bad made, and watched as the creeper looked over to him with a smirk.

"I'm gonna get a red belt Mumbo"

Mumbo snorted, laughs escaping him and making him fight for breath. " o-oh my word!-" Mumbo giggled, walking over to his boyfriend that was sat on his seat. "How long have you been here?" 

Doc paused. ".....6 hours?"

Mumbo shook his head with a fond smile, walking over to stand next to his boyfriend. "Just....waiting for the button to go the red?" Mumbo smiled when Doc nodded in response. "Your going to be waiting awhile babe...." 

Doc grinned, reaching out and grabbing Mumbos hand, pulling him over, and laughing when Mumbo fell in his lap. Doc wrapped his arms Mumbos waist, smiling up at his boyfriend. "You wanna' wait with me?"

Mumbo laughed softly, placing one hand on Doc chest and the other one ran through Docs hair. "Hmm, I suppose I could wait for a little bit...." Mumbo smiled. "Not to long though, I'm tired..."

Doc frowned, running a hand over Mumbos back. "Why? Are you okay?" Doc watched as the brit laughed and nodded. 

"Yeah" Mumbo said quietly. "I was endbusting with Iskall" Mumbo rested his head against Docs shoulder, trying his hardest to hide a yawn. "Pretty successful to be honest"

Doc sighed and kissed the top of Mumbo head, grinning. ".....To tired to have fun?"

Mumbo frowned and pulled back, looking down at Doc. "....What? Go back to mine or-"

"Nah I was thinking right here"

Mumbos eyes widened. "W-what?"

Doc smirked. "Theres no way I'm moving from this button, and I doubt you would even make it back to you place before you fell asleep so....." Docs tone dropped to a growl. "What do you say?"

Mumbo bit his lip, he couldn't help but shiver at the idea of what Doc was suggesting, something hot settling in his stomach as he went over his options. There was always hermits walking around the neither roof, going from place to place, the chances of them getting caught were high but.....

Mumbo could already fell himself start to strain against his trousers, adrenalin and lust making him shiver.

.....Oh, to hell with it.

Mumbo was suddley kissing Doc with enough force to make them both jolt, shocks of pleasure running down both of there spines. Mumbo whined against Doc mouth as rough hands pulled of his jacket, beginning to undo his shirt. Mumbo pulled away with a gasp of breath, his hands griping Docs shoulders. 

Doc growled and bit at Mumbos neck, grinning at the breathless whine he got in response. The cyborg let his hands trail over Mumbos now bare chest, rubbing over the muscle of his stomach, sighing in contentment. 

Mumbo panted and rolled his hips, feeling his face flush when Doc growled into his chest, feeling somthing hard rest underneath him. Mumbo bit his lip and reached down to undo his trousers, letting them slip off and rest against the bottom of his thighs, giving him enough room to spread his legs over Doc lap.

Doc groaned and made quick work of undoing his own trousers, brushing his fingers against Mumbos own arousal, chuckling at the whine he got in response. Doc pulled out his cock and let it rest against Mumbos own clothed one, biting his lip as he watched as wetness began to soak the material of Mumbos boxers. "Danm...." Doc shuddered. "Enjoying this a bit to much, huh?"

Mumbo ket out a wheezing laugh. "C-can you blame me?" Mumbo gasped as Doc pulled down his boxers, his cock now on full display to the warm air of the neither. Mumbo huffed. "D-Doc, come on, hurry u-up...."

Doc laughed and moved his fingers to brush against Mumbos hole, circling it. "You dont happen to have lube, do you?"

Mumbo shook his head, breathing heavy and eyes slipping shut. "N-no, just-please Doc its fine, just go-Please!"

Doc groaned and pulled Mumbos hips down so he was brushing against his cock. "You sure?" Mumbo let out a rushed breath, his whole body flushed and shaking. 

"Y-yeah.....Doc, please...."

Doc nodded and spit on his hand, making quick work of lubeing his cock with what he had available. Doc breathed deeply and lined up with Mumbos entrance, resting his forehead against Mumbos and kissing him with soft and slow movements, pushing into Mumbo at the same time.

Mumbo whined and grabbed Doc tightly as he was stretched wide, the stinging of going in dry making him tremble and pant, closed eyes filling with tears and cock twitching. "O-oh g-god...."

Doc moaned at the tight heat around him, counting down in his head to somewhat calm down and not embarrass himself. Doc panted and pulled back, forcing his eye open to look at his boyfriend. "Mumbo? You okay?" Said male out a babbling moan, tears rolling down his face as he shifted his hips. Doc hissed and grabbed Mumbos hips, thrusting up into Mumbo almost wildly. 

Mumbo keened as Doc began to thrust, his eyes falling wide open and throwing his head back to shout. Doc continued to thrust up into Mumbo, making the other male sob with pleasure. 

Doc growled and slammed up into Mumbo. "Fuck! So tight Mumbo!-" 

Mumbo whined and fell against Doc, sucking bruises into rough, green skin. "M-more, Doc, h-harder! Please!" Mumbo sobbed and gripped onto Docs back, pleasure running up and down his spine and making his toes curl, the heat in his stomach rising rapidly, his cock twitching and dripping enough precome to cover Doc stomach and-

There was voices. 

Doc stopped in his thrusts, still panting and strained his ears to listen around him. Doc could faintly hear footsteps and people chatting. Doc swore and bit his lip, before he pulled off his lab coat and wrapped it around Mumbos shaking shoulders. "Mumbo?" Doc heard a panting whine in reply. "Close your eyes, rest against me, okay?"

Mumbo whined and nodded, burying his flush face in in Docs shoulder. Mumbo swallowed roughly as the voices got closer, feeling his body start to shake as he rested against Docs chest, his stomach curling with embarrassed arousal.

Doc breathed deeply as two other hermits came into his view. "Oh, hey, Tango, impulse..."

Tango grinned and waved. "Hey Doc!" The blond titled his head and gestured to Mumbo. "....Is he asleep?"

Doc forced a laugh and nodded. "Uh, yeah, he was exhausted from endbusting so....." Doc swallowed roughly when Mumbos whimpered into his neck, feeling him clench around Docs cock. "Hes fine"

Impulse raised a brow. "You sure? He looks..." Impulse frowned. "....Off"

Doc smiled. "I promise, hes fine"

Doc kept his answers short and as polite as he could with the other male, each passing second he could feel his arousal burn hotter, and judging by the way Mumbo was twitching in his lap, he was feeling the same. The fear of getting caught was at the back of his mind, replaced by the thought of what the other men would think of they could see them. 

What would Tango say if he could see the was Mumbo stretched around him?

What would Impulse think if he could hear the whimpers Mumbo was letting out against his neck?

Doc shuddered, and smiled forcefully as the other two walked away laughing.

Doc sighed and kissed Mumbos cheek. "Their gone baby, you did so well, I'm so proud of you..."

Mumbo whined loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head and whole body convulsing around Doc. "P-please! Please, please!-" Mumbo sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks as and he moaned loudly. "I-I need! Please!" 

Doc growled and thrusted even faster into Mumbo, bracing his feet flat against the floor to give him more power to thrust, hitting Mumbos prostate with each movement. Doc moaned when Mumbo suddenly clenched around him, hips moving frantically. 

Mumbos moaned and he grab at Docs face, panting into Docs mouth as they kissed, feeling the knot in his stomach become impossibly tighter. "I-I'm- Coming!" Mumbo whined, his eyes snapping open, back arching and toes curling. 

Mumbo screamed. 

The sound echoed through the neither, Doc giving his own shout as he slammed his hips against Mumbos, his body tensing as pleasure washed over him. Mumbos cock let out spurt after spurt of come, his eyes rolling back as he moaned through his orgasm. Doc groaned and fell back against his seat, his dick emptying its self inside of Mumbo in spurts.

Mumbo collapsed against Doc, his whole body limp and sweaty. Mumbo panted as aftershocks ran through his body, his legs going numb and heart beating rapidly. 

Doc smiled shakily and pressed kisses to Mumbo forehead, rubbing the muscle of Mumbos shoulders and thighs. "Y-you okay?" Doc huffed when Mumbo just nodded against him. "No, use words, Babe"

Mumbo licked his lips and blinked away tears of pleasure, looking up at Doc with tired eyes and an even more exhausted smile. 

"....g-good" Mumbos said, his voce trembling and tired. Doc smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips, running a hand through Mumbo hair. 

"I love you, Mumbo" 

The moustached man smiled shakily, tears filling his eyes. 

"I-I love you too, Doc...."

When Doc opened his eyes hours later, he instantly looked down to see a sleeping Mumbo sat upon his lap and resting against his chest. Doc sighed happily and lent his head back, smiling widely. 

Then froze. 

Doc stared with wide eyes, no, no no no nonononononono‐

Someone had press the button. 

......Oh for the love of God! 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you read it all??? 
> 
> Thanksssss!! 
> 
> (This note had the same energy as 'avocado? Thankssss' and I'm okay with that)


End file.
